


每天起床都看到前男友在装死

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 都市志怪Paro。社畜冥王与猫。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	1. 每天起床都看到前男友在装死

**Author's Note:**

> -WARNING：精神创伤，药物使用，OOOOOOOOOOOC  
> -试图制造悬疑→故弄玄虚；愿意耐着性子看完我给您磕头砰砰砰；CH03才含公光；只有番外沾点志怪，有暗光

01

我叫阿光，今年25岁。

普通的社畜。

普通地出生，普通地毕业，普通地工作。

有一只猫。

交过男朋友，现在是前男友了。

02

我是被猫吵醒的。

天没亮，不过早六点的样子。猫咪对着地上的什么东西嘶个不停，他平时不这样。

我打开灯。

猫一惊，三两步跳到床上，背毛全炸开了。

顺着他的目光看去，一个男人趴在房间中央。

男人很高大，让我想起高得没必要还常用身高压我的前男友。我走过去，弯下腰把他翻过来，起身时两眼一黑。

要命的低血糖。

视力回归后，我看清了他的脸。

确实是我前男友。

他不喜欢猫，看来猫也不喜欢他。他搬走后我才养的猫，其实猫猫很乖巧，只是今天家里突然闯进个陌生男人，才闹成这样。

“哈迪斯。”

试着叫了他的名字，没反应。

“你还活着吗？”

他像具尸体一样动都不动，连胸口都没有起伏，装死也过于逼真了。这是新的求复合方式？

我一手抓过手机，一手伸进西装领口去探他的心跳，打算有心跳报警，没心跳喊救护车、然后报警。

没心跳。

也没有脉搏，身上很冷，倒没有变得硬邦邦的。

就在我拨通急救热线前，一只冰凉的手抓住我的手腕。

“劳驾。”

劳驾？

尸体先生撑着我的肩膀借力站了起来，力气大到感觉要骨折。

“疼！”我心里冷哼，果然是装的。

他吓了一跳，郑重地向我道歉。

和他一起三年，我都不知道这男人还会道歉的。一年前的今天，他把我独自撇下，也没半点歉意的样子。

哈迪斯看起来很狼狈。他满手都是冷汗，一缕白发贴在脸上，西装却一如既往笔挺。

“你怎么还搞这种没品的挑染。”

他不答话，摇摇晃晃往屋外走。

见鬼了，以前我一吐槽他的头发，他就和猫被踩了尾巴似的。

门廊传来一声闷响，我冲出去看，哈迪斯正从地上爬起来。他拍拍灰，嘟囔着“该死，药劲真大”继续往外走，还没忘记给我带上门：“那么，祝您有愉快的一天。”

莫名其妙。

等等，他说药？

我连滚带爬进房间，拉开床头的抽屉。

空了。

床边滚满了空药瓶。

我攒了半年的药，一点不剩。

“哈迪斯你有病吧！”

惊魂未定的猫被我吓得躲进了床底。

03

没过两天又被猫吵醒了。

猫咪上蹿下跳，我以为他在扑虫子，抬眼看到一双男人的皮鞋悬在半空。

“劳……驾……”

哈迪斯发出像大白鹅一样嘶哑的声音，比划着他的脖子。一股红色的尼龙绳绕住他的颈部，挂在天花板原本用来固定吊椅的金属勾上。

亏得我们家是挑高的屋顶，一般房子还不够他这1米9多的身高拿来上吊。

我蹲着让他踩住肩膀下来，本以为又要骨折，没想到只被轻轻压了一下。

我困惑地揉了揉肩，他立刻掰过我的肩膀查看，把睡衣领口哗地拉开露出大半个背。

“再这样我要告你性骚扰了，哈迪斯先生。”

我虚张声势，试图掩盖因久违的肢体接触而上升的心率。他马上住了手，退到三米开外，脸上还有些红。

真是见鬼。

我们该做的都做过能看的全看过，怎么这家伙现在想起来害羞了。

哈迪斯对着我的化妆镜调整了下领带，盖住脖子的红痕。

“怕被人看见就别上吊啊，万一我没醒你死定了。”

他看着镜子欲言又止，我知道他在看镜子里的我。

“有屁快放，怎么变得婆婆妈妈的。”

他转过身面对我，满脸诚恳。那个一句话拐十八弯的哈迪斯，竟然能摆出这种表情。

“你认识我。”陈述句。

“废话才一年还能不认识难道你想翻脸不——”

“你知道我的名字，还知道我以前是什么样的。”

不然咧？我翻了个白眼――我还是会不经意模仿他的小动作：“你上次吃错药伤脑子了？”

他没反驳。

“你最好化个妆。”他指指着我的脖子，而后蹲下身系好被猫咪抓开的鞋带，“那么不打扰了，请允许我拿走这个。”

他带着那股红绳消失在门外。

敬语。

完蛋，这男人是不是被吊到脑缺氧了。

我瞥了眼镜子，颈部赫然一圈紫红的印子，不太像过敏。

难道……臭男人趁我睡觉，想勒死我？！

我使上吃奶的力气把吊椅挂回原位，一屁股坐了进去，垫子上厚厚一层猫毛呛得我直打喷嚏。这是哈迪斯送的，我以前吵着想要，他走之后就让给猫睡了。

猫咪窜到我的腿上，天花板传来一声刺耳的呻吟，吓得我俩赶紧跳下地。

“怪了。”

加上吊椅，挂钩的最大承重只够我一人坐，猫再跳上来就岌岌可危了。

那时哈迪斯还冷嘲热讽了好一阵，一会儿说我净买些不实用的花瓶，过会儿又谴责厂家设计不合理，辛辛苦苦钉钉子挂上的吊椅，他半秒都没坐过。

1米9几的男人……体重应该比我加上竹编吊椅重吧。

那他今早怎么把自己挂上去的？

“莫非他减肥了？”

04

事情越来越离谱了。

今早我依然是被猫叫醒的。

不是一只，是一群，我家那只也混在其中罢了。

我起身呼开身上那群野猫，有几只还意犹未尽地在胸口腿上蹭了蹭。

而我的猫端坐在长椅另一端，专注地盯着河面，像在寻找什么。

那么，我为什么会盖着一群野猫，在河堤的长椅上醒来呢？

脑子混沌一片。

我拿起手机，太阳还没升起，离上班有段时间。几条未读信息，点开最上面一条，是希斯拉德昨晚发的，问我要不要去聚餐。

哦，希斯拉德是我的同事，也是哈迪斯的挚友。我们就是通过他认识的。

哈迪斯走后我还觉得尴尬，不怎么和希斯拉德来往了，他倒是一如既往待我亲切。

怪对不起他的。

那我多半是聚餐后醉倒在外面。制服湿透了，胸罩吸满水分沉甸甸地压在胸口，看来昨晚下过大雨。不幸中的万幸，手机没湿、猫也是干的。

这小崽子怎么从家里溜出来的？

这口气还没松下，我眼看着一只手从河里伸出来，攀上岸边的水泥台阶，印了数个湿漉漉的五指印。

水鬼？河童？

西装衣袖、腕表、和戒指，怎么看都是人手。我认得那腕表，以前送哈迪斯的同款；中指上那枚陌生的戒指有些扎眼。

“劳——咳噗……”

手随着水流漂走了。

猫和我追了好一阵才把哈迪斯从河里捞起来，他看起来比前两次更惨了。

“你这又是在搞什……啊嚏！”

我毫无形象地喷他一脸唾沫，哈迪斯抹了把脸，转身要走。

“等下！”

他回过头皱着眉看我，这张臭脸倒是和以前有点像了，之前他那副恭敬的样子让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

“你快回家，不冷吗？”

“冷。你不冷？”我反问。

“不冷。”他吸着鼻子打了个喷嚏。

最后我拖着他回家了，猫跟在后面。

我先去洗澡，让他随意，毕竟这儿也是他家。回到阔别一年的房子，他会做什么呢？或许是翻我的手机，看看有没有新男友；也可能推开门要和我一起洗，我们以前都一起洗的。

“开玩笑……”

我大概真的感冒了，才会有这种少女心的幻想。

哈迪斯多半去了厨房找他的咖啡机，来一杯他钟爱的现磨咖啡暖身子；然后发现机器连带咖啡豆都被我卖了，气得来敲浴室门吧。

我特意拉长了洗澡时间，也没等到他敲门。

披着浴巾回到房间，窗户大开，冷风呼呼往里灌。猫咪蹲在窗沿注视窗外，又回过头看我。

“反锁大门都拦不住，臭男人。”

墙上少了一张照片，我们的合照。

冰冷的世界只有猫咪是温暖的，我关上窗抱着猫钻进被子。

“谢谢你叫来朋友们，不然我估计要冷死在河边。”

猫应了一声，又往我怀里蹭了些。

我被希斯拉德的电话叫醒了，还有几十个来自朋友同事家人的未接来电。

糟，忘记请假。

“你没事就好……没事就好。”

电话里他的声音在发颤，这也太夸张了。

“我只是喝高在外过了一夜啦，你们也真是的，都不送醉鬼回家吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“聚餐啊。”

我听到电话那头希斯拉德抽了口气。

“阿光……你——根本没来，短信今早才跳成已读的。”

我心里一咯噔。

“希斯拉德，问你个事儿……昨晚下雨了吗？”

05

隔天，我向希斯拉德大肆抱怨了一通这几周的遭遇。

从消失一年的前男友撬进家里，倒在地上装死，偷走了我的药；到他在我房间上吊不说，还掐我的脖子；以及大清早在河里游泳差点淹死，对救命恩人半句感谢也没有，顺走照片后翻窗跑了；最过分的莫过于他一副失忆的样子，分手才一年，连前女友都不认识了。

他看着我，看得我后背发毛。

“阿光，这周末你想去医院吗？”

医院？

我想起来了，希斯拉德常去看心理医生的样子，储物柜也摆满了心理健康书籍。

“好啊，我陪你。”

我点点头。

希斯拉德又用那种怪异的目光看我。

悲伤，还带点……怜悯？

“嗯，陪我去，”他最后点了下头，温柔地笑，“能和我一起见医生吗？”

连进诊疗室都要陪同？

初次见到希斯拉德幼稚的一面，我揉了揉他的头发。

“好。”

06

说是给希斯拉德看病，医生大部分时间都在和我聊天。听到我说前男友把药都偷走了，医生的表情仿佛班主任听到学生说作业被狗撕了。

医生给我开了新药，但由希斯拉德保管。

可恶，把我当小孩子。

也不知道什么原理，去过医院后，哈迪斯消停了一段时间。

兴许是那次，他割腕放了一浴缸血后，我把医生的联系方式给他了。

“你应该去看看这里。”我指了指他的脑袋。

他打开我的手，没好气地说你才该看。

我笑出了眼泪，给他一个大大的拥抱，血水染了我俩一身。

“你什么毛病？”哈迪斯好像被吓到了。

被骂了还高兴成这样确实挺恐怖的。但那时我真的好开心，这才是哈迪斯，恨不得每句话都要杠我一下的臭脾气男朋友。

他到走还臭着脸，我以为他生气了，难道竟然真去看了医生？

后来我刷了好久浴缸，铁锈味熏得我头疼。

拜托下次做戏也用好点的颜料吧。

07

天气越来越冷，猫猫都不能温暖我了。猫或许也觉得冷，在家寸步不离跟着我，出门上班时他好几次试图越狱。

雪上加霜的是，哈迪斯不再满足于只在家里装死，频率也增加了。

比如前天午休，我躲在车里睡觉，一睁眼就看到他满脸是血地趴在挡风玻璃上，换个心理承受能力差点的，那就是两条人命。

他还是老样子。

看我醒后，就把脸从砸出蛛网的玻璃上拔下来，没事儿似的整理仪容：“那我走了。”

“你倒是赔我修车钱啊？！”

他顿住了：“我……没钱。”

哈迪斯怎么可能没钱？他就算丢了工作也能靠存款躺几年。

“你把钱都花在未婚妻身上了？”我抓住他的左手，还是很冷。

他愣了愣才反应过来，用大拇指拨弄了几下戒指，抽出手转身离开。

  


莫非这就是他最近诡异行径的原因——和新女人进展不顺，缺钱想找我复合？不必要，真不必要。但凡他能放低姿态说几句好话，我还是会念旧情分他口饭吃的。  


08

昨天他变本加厉。

我长了记性在单位午休，进楼要刷卡他总没办法了吧。后来不知怎么坐在马桶上睡着了，醒来就看见哈迪斯躺倒在脚边。

我把他上下摸了一遍也没发现外伤，左手的戒指倒是不见了。摸到他脸时，哈迪斯忽然睁开眼睛，眼球布满血丝，仔细一看黑眼圈很重，像以前熬夜加班回到家的模样。

我鼻子一酸。

“哈迪斯，你累了的话，就回来吧。”

我竟然还会心疼他。

他眯着眼没睡醒的样子，忽然拽住我的手，把我整个人拉进怀里。我以为会被打，他起床气特别重。

哈迪斯抱了我一会儿，这是一年多来我们最亲密的接触。

“拜托你，不要给我增加工作量了。”他把脸埋在我肩头，声音闷闷的，“我来晚了，一会儿记得吃甜食。”

什么没头没脑的。

我扶哈迪斯起来，他还是懒得多解释，理好衣服翻窗走了。

女厕，可是在三楼啊。

后来我在厕所的垃圾袋里翻到了静脉留置针和一管透明液体，仿佛验证了我的预感，最下面躺着十几支细玻璃管。

胰岛素。

“你才该吃点糖，臭男人。”

09

今天车送修了，希斯拉德载我回家。

“我搞清楚他的目的了。”

希斯拉德轻哼了声，没有回话，专注开车。

“他就是自己混得不好，也想害我丢掉工作。”

“院长只是让你回家休息一阵，你太累了。”他说这话时还紧盯着路面。

希斯拉德以前不这么开车，只有哈迪斯会跟驾照路考似的每十五秒看一遍三镜。

想到哈迪斯我就火大。

昨天发现的那些玻璃管，是院里失踪的管制药品。不知哈迪斯怎么偷到我的门卡，又如何找到那些药，反正我成了他的替罪羊。

我被乌央乌央一大堆领导约谈了整个下午。无论我怎么说，他们都一口咬定药是我拿的，还摆出监控视频。

监控里那个往自己静脉打药的女人跟我像极了，扎留置针的手法也很专业，不像外行。

甚至连绑胶带的习惯，都和我一样。

不对。

不是我，不要被骗了。

我有低血糖，注射大量胰岛素无异于■■。

我怎么可能想……自、▂▃▅▂。

——你要好好活下去——

只是分手罢了。

——不要太难过，也不要自责——

我很好，我必须好好活着。

——你的家人朋友会伤心的，他也一定不想——

说得对，我不能自责、不能难过，我不被允许……！

——不是你的错——

都是我的错。

是我害▂▃▂▃▄▅▆▂▃▂。

10

“都说了和我没关系！”

我尖叫着，猛一挥手打到方向盘：“是哈迪——”

一阵尖锐的刹车声，车身急转，我被惯性压到座椅上，头晕目眩。

雨。

高速。

猫。

撞击、玻璃。

血。

心脏狂跳。

“哈迪斯你没事吧！”

眼前的景色还在旋转，我摸索着去找身边的男人，只要他平安无事……我抓住了他的手。

温热的鲜活的。

11

我们停在路边的空地。

希斯拉德额头抵在方向盘上，长发遮住了表情。

他挣开我的手，像救命稻草一样抓着方向盘，指节泛白，仿佛只有抓住方向盘他才有安全感。

车里一时只有他喘气的声音。

“阿光，你可以坐去后座吗？”

半响他才开口，语气一如既往温和，声音却是哑的。

“对不起，我下次不——”

我才意识到刚才差点又酿成惨剧。

又？

“没事，你去后座吧。”他打断我。

希斯拉德生气了。

他很少生气，我们常开玩笑哈迪斯替他把气生完了。

我解开安全带从副驾下去，膝盖一软直接跪在地上，希斯拉德发出一声惊讶的气音，但他还是没下车。

我手脚并用爬上了后座。

后半段路程在沉默中度过。

希斯拉德不停看三镜，又紧盯路面，恨不得长四双眼睛，手臂青筋爆出，紧握着方向盘。

“这不是去我家的路。”我酝酿了许久，才鼓起勇气开口说话。

“嗯，去我家，接下来你住我家。”

这什么和什么？

就因为我偷了药，院方派你监视我？！呸，药不是我拿的。

当然我半句都没敢吭出声，发怒的希斯拉德可吓人了。

“我的猫……”

“晚点和行李一起搬过去。”

他做事还是一样妥帖，我生出不合时宜的感叹。

“阿光。”

“嗯？”

“车上不要再开玩笑了……”

12

和先前相比，接下去的日子平淡了许多。

希斯拉德把我安置在客房，自带的小阳台分给了猫，还借我游戏机。我彻底被养成了吃饭睡觉撸猫打游戏的废人。

要不是他收房租，我会以为他想泡我。

哈迪斯安分了些，可能是感到内疚吧，还算有点良心。

就在我那么以为的时候，他又出现了。哈迪斯是个固执的家伙，我早该知道的。

手指插电源跳闸、空烧煤气灶邻居报警、吹风机泡浴缸报废，我想到的想不到的，他都试过。

“你该出书，就叫《自杀大全》。”

“这话原封不动还给你。”哈迪斯挑眉看着我。

自杀行为给屋主添了不少麻烦。有一次胸口插菜刀，血哗哗流一地，希斯拉德上班8小时，我擦了7小时地板，才把缝隙都抠干净。

现在不急着上班，我心情好会留哈迪斯吃个早午饭，他胸口插把刀陪我吃。猫猫也很亲他——我家猫明明是很害羞的——倒不如说这一人一猫间有种我不懂的默契。

比如一次。

我劝他在自家闹闹就算了，不要在别人家找麻烦，万一被赶出去怎么办。

他即答，那你搬回去。

“哦~哈迪斯先生在吃醋吗~真可爱！”

我大概是把奶油点到他鼻子上，他红着脸骂骂咧咧的样子，像极了圣诞老人。我笑到从椅子上翻下去，看见猫在桌子下面，把爪子搭到他的皮鞋上，满脸沉痛。

没错，那表情像极了人。

倒是和以前希斯拉德在他被我气到无语的时候，拍着他背说我懂你的氛围有些相似。

虽说我尽力帮哈迪斯掩盖，希斯拉德还是看出了端倪。他更频繁地带我去医院，明明是他看病，却给我开了不少药。药还是由他保管，他让我吃多少我就得吃多少。

“你不信任我。”又一次讨药被拒绝后，我这么说，“你也觉得是我偷的药。”

不光是药。

我搬过来后，他给自己房间加上锁，里面还安了个保险柜，甚至给厨房装了门，像我能吃他几斤大米一样。

希斯拉德像被打了一拳。

“我该怎么办好……”

他说这话时看起来快哭了。

13

也许哈迪斯听到了好友的请求，也可能是我常去医院的缘故，他消失了很久。

那段时间希斯拉德请了年假带我到处玩，不去旅游也要拉着我散步遛猫晒太阳，忙起来就顾不上想前男友了。

希斯拉德又变回以前乐呵呵的样子，像是卸下了沉重的负担，我很欣慰。

他回归上班生活的那天早上不停叮嘱我：一天溜三次猫，一次一小时；替他去超市买东西；帮邻居取快递，总之做这个做那个的。

我打着哈欠说知道知道慢走不送。

他一走家里忽然静下来了。

我心里空空的，打开游戏也玩不进去，在床上躺了一天，希斯拉德委托的事情一件没做。下班后他无奈地摸了摸我的头，说没事，我们以后再一起努力。

但他看起来很累。

好像一个人在深夜独自前行了很久的疲惫。

映在他眼里的我，看起来也一样。

我又有点想念哈迪斯了。

14

很快猫就到我家两年了，在那之前，是我和哈迪斯分手的两周年。好歹算个纪念日，我希望能见见他。

可能我俩间真有什么心电感应吧。

今早被猫叫起来时我就猜到他来了。他和一年前那次一样，脸朝下趴在我房间，空药瓶滚了一地。

“喂，醒醒，”我用脚拨了拨他，“你用过这招了。”

他抬头看我，脑门还印着地毯的红印。

“跟第一次的药不一样。你傻啊，连自己吃什么药都不知道？”

还是一年前他第一次装死时比较可爱。

“好久没见，你不能说几句人话吗？”我抱着膝盖蹲在他面前。

“我可不想见你，”他小声嘀咕，“还以为你好点了……”

“我挺想你的。”

哈迪斯不可思议地看着我，好像我长出了猫耳朵或者狗尾巴。

“你故意的？”

“故意什么？”

啊。

问错话了。

我扶额，不该问的。

我不想知道答案，拜托你不要回答。

哈迪斯开口想说什么，他看了我一会儿，终究没说话。

“哎呀！换个话题，”我不想把宝贵的时间浪费在沉默中，“你怎么撬进希斯拉德房间的？”

希斯拉德离家时会给房间上锁，而药锁在里面的保险箱。

“谁？”

“希斯拉德啊！”

哈迪斯愣了愣。

“哦，希斯拉德。”

他恍然大悟。

哦豁，新花样来了。

15

“希斯拉德是你的什么人？”

“挚友。”

“你们认识多久了？”

“你当我傻子吗？”哈迪斯起身要走。

“这些药吃多了伤脑子。”我拽住他的手，“那换个问题，我是谁？”

“我的女朋友。”

“在一起多久了？”

“三年。”他失去耐心，硬把手抽出来，“我该下——上班了，找你家猫玩去。”

“最后一个问题。”

他深吸一口气，眉头拧紧了。

“你当初说，我要敢给猫取名叫Crystal，你就离家出走。”我看着他的眼睛，“我以为你说笑的。”

“那我现在给他改名，你愿意回来吗？”

“不是名不名字的问题，有其他原因，”哈迪斯的表情从恼怒转为无奈，“我得走了。”

他的手按在我头上轻揉了两下，他知道如何安抚我。

哈迪斯说得对，这不是名字的问题。

16

“哈迪斯，你不喜欢猫，还对猫毛过敏，所以我没向你提过养猫。”

男人第一次露出慌乱的神情。

“你走后我才养的猫。”

他叹气，做了个认输的手势。

”而且他也不叫Crystal，我怎么会叫一只公猫Crystal。”

“不过后面的提问全是附加题，你第一问就出局了。”

他表示愿闻其详。

“哈迪斯死都不会承认希斯拉德是他最要好的朋友。”

“你是谁？”

17

“哈迪斯”走了。

或者说，忽然消失了。

他临走前猫跑了进来，或许他俩才有心电感应。他们交换了个眼神，又是那种无言的默契——我一时都不知该吃谁的醋了。

不知他们达成了什么协议，猫猫现在像狗皮膏药一样贴在我身上，扯都扯不下。

“好啦好啦，我只是把药放回去，你也不想希斯拉德发现吧。”

猫的红眼睛转了转，好像在权衡什么，那眼神过于像人类，让我毛骨悚然。

他松开了我。

我从口袋里摸出钥匙。

好大一串，完全忘记是用哪一把开的了，早知道该做个记号。

慢着……

为什么钥匙在我手上？

18

我冲进希斯拉德的房间。

试到第五把钥匙时，我再次打开了保险箱。

里面摆着一些抗抑郁抗焦虑的药物，还有安眠药。

他的和我的都有。

一个文件夹塞在最深处。

里面装着哈迪斯的死亡通知书。

还有些遗照、葬礼流程、事故证明等琐碎的东西。

“该来的还是会来……吗。”

房间的主人回来了。

TBC


	2. 每天下班都看到前女友在自杀

01

我叫哈迪斯，今年32岁，享年32岁。

普通的社畜。

普通地出生，努力地工作，普通地死去。

有亲朋，有挚友。

还有一位女朋友。

02

以上都是我从小册子里“个人生平”那章看来的。具体怎样的爱情事业、度过了怎样的人生，一碗孟婆汤下肚全忘干净了。

只记得被个东方面孔的老婆婆用铁勺打了头。

“冥界老早中外合作了，老娘是亚洲分部派来给这群西方仔帮忙的！多读几本书了不起啊，快喝！”

起因多半是“我”质疑她孟婆不该出现在一群洋鬼中间。

“我”生前个性好像挺恶劣，凡事都爱杠一杠，说话也不好听。

小册子是排队进门时发的，每人一本。有些薄薄几页，有些和词典似的，我的不厚不薄，普普通通。

生平的最后一节写着死因。

“2019年9月9日22:54:23死于车祸的！快点过来报道！”一个金发络腮胡男人扯着嗓子喊。

我反复确认了两遍死亡时间和原因，走向安检口。

他拿一个小玻璃瓶穿过我半透明的身体，没好气地说：“刚喊你半天名字也不知道应一下，我们很忙的！”

我看向安检口的长队，点点头，问：“这是做什么？”

“灵魂采样，身份证明。”他给瓶子贴上标签，按着名册上的名字誊写，不耐烦地答道，“和录指纹一回事。”

“慢着，这个不——”

我被他一脚踢进了闸口。

“就你小子事多！魔鬼老爷子抓我来做苦力，死这么多人难不成又打仗了……”

一路过去都是单行道，我被人流推着向前，男人的抱怨消失在身后。

他写的不是我的名字。

我没看清，但那是一个单字名，他先前喊的也不是“哈迪斯”，所以我才没反应过来。

冥界的工作质量和效率，实在堪忧。

03

安检更加混乱。

违禁品箱里塞满了符咒十字架各类驱魔道具；有人取下护身玉佩时打到了旁人，那可怜人当场魂飞魄散；还有人被拖出去，惨叫着：“那些纸符是家里给我烧的真不关我事，我不是内鬼！”

扫描仪滴了三下。

“植物。”安检员头也不抬。

我摘下胸口的花束，放到他面前。

“妮美雅百合，近来不多见了。”他冷淡的表情柔和了些，“还有两件金属。”

我摘下腕表，生平上写着这是女友送的礼物，看来成了我的随葬品。

我死活想不起另一件金属是什么，他指了指我的左手。

中指上戴着一枚戒指。

小册子上提过我买戒指，就在死前不久，我印象很深。但没提我求婚，怎么会当订婚戒指戴上？

安检员长叹一口气，把东西都还给了我：“走吧，旅途顺利。”

“啊？”

“妮美雅百合的花语。”

旅途顺利。

我默念了一遍。

这是现世给我的祝福吗？

初到冥界的旅途并不顺遂。

过安检后，我跟着人群往前走，没两步被个蓝发女人拉了出去。

“这家伙执念太重，入不了轮回！”

执念？我不记得有什么执念。

一听这话，那门口发册子的、闸口登记身份的、安检的，纷纷丢下手里的活计凑到她面前。

“执念？好的坏的？能用吗？”

她上下打量的眼神让我浑身不自在。

“好！最好的那种！”

他们欢呼起来，我更加摸不到头脑。

蓝发女抛来一张工牌。

“欢迎加入我们，超高能力新人。”

工牌上写着：冥王（实习）。

04

冥王只是个噱头。

全称Z区14期28号冥界引路人兼万事屋为了结客户执念不惜一切甚至可以扮演隔壁老王。

简称冥王，工号Z1428。

“现世不也爱管屁大点的职位叫主任啊、组长啊，听着舒心，工作就有动力了。”

前辈拍着我的背说。

而我结束为期一年的实习后，却把作为冥王的首次正式工作，搞砸了。

05

“你给她改命了？！”

那布里亚勒斯的大嗓门不分场合。

没错，我给今早的最后一个客户改了命。

她单名“光”字，服安眠药自杀。到她家时倒计时还没走完，前辈不会在倒计时结束前去见客户，他看不得生命在眼前逝去。我没什么感想，只觉得他不适合这份工作。

我看了眼笔记本，还剩32分钟。

推开门，最开始是一种既视感，好像我曾无数次踏入这间房；接着听到女人痛苦的呻吟，很不好受的样子，猫也叫得凄厉，我莫名恐慌起来；看到她的脸时，一个声音响起。

救她！

这个声音响彻宇宙，这个念头控制了我的每一根神经。

救她！

不、我们无法干涉死亡。

救救她！

即使我叫救护车……死亡的结果已经敲定，过程只是附加的，她甚至可能死于救护车车祸或者其他愚蠢的理由。

快点！

否则她的名字也不会出现在笔记本上。

想想办法！

名字、笔记本……

那么，改写结果！

“你把她的名字划掉了？！”

这下半个食堂的人都看了过来。找那布里亚勒斯密谈是我的失策，但他是少数下班时间和我重叠的同僚。

“托你的福，我上班第一天就要被革职了。”

“不是、等下，你写了谁的名字上去？！”

单纯划去名字没用。

倒计时结束，必有一个灵魂回归冥界。没有替代者的话，死的还是她。

如果随便写个倒霉蛋的名字，我是要万劫不复的。

“我的。”

06

我非但没被革职，还拿了奖金。

说是近几十年首个救活了人的冥王，为冥界减负计划做出了巨大贡献，当赏！

“这么简单的办法，没人想到过？”

我向办公室一众人提问，他们沉默下来，刚还兴高采烈的那布里亚勒斯露出些许怯懦的表情。

“当然想过。”主席拉哈布雷亚指节敲着桌子，“在场的每个人，都试过。”

“那为什么……”

“太痛苦了。”哈尔玛鲁特开口，他就是我初到时的安检员，“我们不会死去，而是意识清醒地体验整个过程。”

主席接着他说：“我们的灵魂会在冥界转一圈，然后被退回死亡的肉体，在对方‘活过来’前将一直感受致命伤的痛苦。”

没人敢试第二次。

确实。

我是被呕吐物噎死的。想咳嗽却使不上力，在窒息感和肺叶被胃酸腐蚀的疼痛中趴了半小时，直到她的猫把她叫起来。

“想想就要做噩梦！亏你今早还跟没事一样和我吃饭！”那布里亚勒斯打了个寒战。

以格约姆递来一张表格：“拿去申请个新的义体。”

等一下。

那个女人的灵魂本该回归冥界，我的灵魂替她走了一趟，数据对不上。

“怪事。”以格约姆翻开今早的入境表，“没出问题啊。”

“出问题会怎样？”

“佐迪亚克大人会怪罪，你——”

我手心冒冷汗。

“要写个十几页事故报告。”

就这？

你们工作也太随意了。

“哎呀别这副表情，”那布里亚勒斯搭上我的肩，“以前擅自改命要下地狱的。最近人手不足，下着下着就没人了，而且不是流行那什么……人性化管理？”

07

没过几天那女人的名字再次出现在我的笔记本上。

我挂在半空中把她祖宗十八代问候了一遍。不惜命就算了，权当为我这个替死的人着想，能不能选个舒服点的自杀方式？什么年代了还上吊。

我无法自制地想救她，即使我连她是谁都不知道。

但她认识我。

冥王很少被分到生前的地区，遇上熟人有各种麻烦。而且这两年孟婆汤掺水，那布里亚勒斯他们都记得生前的事，说我不久也该想起来了。

把我分来这里，看来是真的缺人。

话里不难推测，她就是我女友——听起来现在变成前女友了。

她很瘦削，眼窝深陷，整个人显得病态；个性也尖刻，我秉持职业素养对她客客气气，她说话却夹棍带枪，倒是和生前的“我”相似。

我以前怎么会喜欢这种人？

她不应该是这样的。

心底有个声音说。

08

还没等我从上次被吊死的体验中缓过来，她又有新花样了。

下次一定说服老爷子批准配智能手机，带谷〇地图的那种。在迷路3次、看了4个路牌、问过5个路人后，我遇上了她的猫，猫引着我奔向大桥。

然后眼看着她从桥上跳下去。

我翻过栏杆，跟着跳了桥，毫不犹豫。

明明改个名就完事了，一回生二回熟，三回成自然。身体却有自己的想法，看不得她受半点委屈似的，一心想着快点把那女人捞上岸。

河堤的长椅上摆着她的手机，我把她安置在那里。猫蹲在一旁，向我道谢，又问她安全了吗？

翻开笔记本，名字还在。慢着，为什么猫会说话？

猫问，还有多久？

倒计时刷新了。

3小时。

冻死？醒来后再跳一次？被路过的歹徒杀害？

我不知道。

只觉得愤怒，为什么“世界”千方百计杀死这个人，而我不得不救她。

工作守则第1条，维护生死秩序。今夜有人必死，我俩总得没一个。

作为敬业的冥王，我涂改了她的名字，往口袋里兜了两块碎砖，毕竟义体只是个方便行动的空壳，轻得很。

再次一头扎进河里。

09

“疯子！”

那布里亚勒斯一拍桌子：“为了业绩你也太拼了！”

我最近才知道，救人是冥界的头等大功。

而我们的本职：实现客户的临终遗愿这类，和人命相比都是饼干碎面包屑。

怪不得说救人一命胜造七级浮屠，诚不我欺。

“我哪能为了那点奖金吃这苦头？”我是身不由己。

今早河水灌满鼻腔的感觉还鲜明，咖啡喝着都有股鱼腥虾臭。

“可不止钱的事儿！”那布里亚勒斯凑过来，小声道，“你不觉得变强了？就、那些个道士圣水恶灵什么的，都伤不到你了？”

冥王是高危职业。

人类畏惧死亡，进而否认死亡，发明了不少武器拦着冥王进屋收魂。古时候这个职位叫死神，拿把大镰刀哐就把门劈开了；近些年什么都讲人性化，那身吓人的打扮被客户投诉过，于是我们改西装革履公文包了，常被当成保险推销员。

真是愚蠢。

带不走的灵魂被邪念贪欲沾染，生出来的恶鬼多到满大街跑，他们视而不见。可怜我们这些小公务员，天天被人打又被鬼杀。

――我想了想，好像是这样。

“羡慕死我了！这样没几年你就能挤掉老爷子当主席！”金发男不怕被人听见似的大声嚷嚷。

“老爷子也救人？”明明说没人敢做第二次。

“他那是生前救的，”那布里亚勒斯业务不怎么样，八卦倒是精通，“他和以格约姆生前是哪个王国的大魔法师来着，救了不少国民，结果……”

“结果？”他刚才说了魔法吧。

“过劳死。”

太真实了。

“所以他俩一来就成了主席副席！你也不赖就是了。”

我？我生前只是个普通社畜。

“普通社畜哪能救别人命啊！救命乃大善，一般人做不到，你刚来时身上就有一条人命。”

怪了，小册子没写，我也没印象。

“不过我救来救去也就她一人，这不算作弊？”我可不想靠这女人刷分当上主席。

“少来一个也是少，佐迪亚克大人能轻松点，把那麻烦女人留给海德林吧。”那布里亚勒斯摸搓着络腮胡，“怪的是他俩到现在都没发现问题，不然你报告书都该写成《辞海》了。”

他又嘟囔着，本大爷才不怕死，怕的是写报告。

“话又说回来，”他收拾好碗碟，“那搞不好就是你的‘执念’。”

“哪？”

“救那个女人。”

那布里亚勒斯的话给了我灵感。

今早我从她房间拿了一张照片，拍摄于某个游乐园。她头戴奇怪的饰品，略带婴儿肥的脸上涂着彩绘，嘴角还沾了番茄酱，对镜头比V。笑容好像阳光照进心里，看着就让人想一起笑，旁边的“我”也在笑。

我对着镜子模仿了几次那个笑容，很恐怖，还是算了。

那个女人——光，“我”的前女友，照片上看来我们关系不错。假设我们一起出了车祸，“我”执念于救她也说得通。但现在知道她活着，执念也该消了，怎么还被困在这鬼地方当社畜？

10

“执念哪是说消就消的。”

我去拿义体申报表，顺便试探下退休的可能性，以格约姆毫不留情地否定了。

“你知道艾里迪布斯吧？”她吐了口烟圈。

知道。

来去匆匆的白西装年轻人，好像总在赶时间。

“赶公交时被撞死的。现在他跑得第一快，从没晚过点，但还执念于那班没赶上的车，错过了便是错过了。”

“那布里亚勒斯也是。”她弹了几下烟灰接着讲，我干脆拉了张椅子坐下听。

“他和同事拼酒，赌上什么‘男人的尊严’活活喝死，很蠢吧。来这儿后还爱和人打赌，输的赢的都有，不也是被困着？”

“米特隆和阿洛格里夫资格比较老。他们在大灾难中失散，到死都没找到对方，现在遇上了就不肯分开，结果一个都走不了。”

“哈尔玛鲁特我不清楚，他只关心他那些植物。”

“那你们呢？”

“我们？”她看了我一眼，“国王赐给两位操劳的魔法师美酒，当晚他们就过劳死了，这样无聊的故事。”

沉默。

“拜托别说同情啊可怜啊，从你哈迪斯嘴里出来怪恶心人的。”

我斟酌了一会儿：“真蠢。”

以格约姆大笑起来。

“对了，你知道会说话的猫吗？”我临走前随口一问。

她的烟掉在桌上：“那猫……是不是红眼睛？”

我点头肯定。

她把砖头似的生死簿翻得哗哗作响，面色煞白地停在某一页。

“该来的还是来了。”

11

冬季是我们最忙碌的季节，本该清晨下班的我常加班到中午。

许多长期受病痛折磨的人熬不到开春，卧床的病患总有各种遗憾。

听说哈尔玛鲁特带一老头去嫖，说是遗愿。找来的姑娘和他早逝的夫人极像，老头裤子没脱抱着人姑娘哭着哭着就不动了。原本死于癌症的，提前半天心梗死了。哈尔玛鲁特既要安慰那姑娘，又得给医院一个交代，回头还有几十页报告书等他写。他工位上那些花草都蔫儿了。

相比之下我负责的夜班时段，多是自杀和意外死，数量大但好在简单粗暴。

大爷是这周第三个冻死的流浪汉了，遗愿想吃口热饭。我看了眼他躺在便利店后巷的尸体，走进店里给他买了关东煮和热咖啡——我也想吃，顺手就带了——让他拿着路上吃。

钱是上次剩下的。我们没有现世货币，偏偏现世人的愿望只能由他现世的财产实现。

上次那个臭小鬼想在软软的床上睡觉，最好还能泡个热水澡，他要付得起房费也不会1小时后死在街头了。秉持让每位客户满意的原则，我领他走进旅馆，把订婚戒指拍在前台，让开一间带浴缸的房。

接待员翻来覆去看了几遍戒指才扔给我房卡，还找了几张钞票。

“喂，他成年了？”他问。

我翻了个白眼，大步走出旅馆。

再剩下的钱也不够给前女友修车了。我想着要不把腕表当掉，转念一想那是昨天她自己跳楼砸坏的，自己修去吧。怎么还向死人讨钱，她是不是根本不知道她前男友死了？

说曹操曹操到。

她的名字每日打卡一样出现在笔记本上。

倒计时——5分钟。

12

身体能动起来瞬间，我把她紧紧抱在怀里，感受着她的体温来平复狂跳的心脏——不对，我忘了死人没有心跳，是她的心跳。

我记不清怎么赶上的，大概扒了辆轿车又徒手从外墙爬上三楼女厕，义体的身体能力比活人优秀得多。

只记得写完我名字的最后一笔，倒计时已经走到个位数了。

差一点……只差几秒。

我把脸埋进她的脖子，脉搏贴着我的眼皮跳动。

太好了。

深吸气，她的香水混着厕所消毒水的味道。

她还活着。

赶上了。

要是没赶上——单单这个假设就让我如坠冰窟。

没赶上的话。

执念未了，岂不是要给佐迪亚克打一辈子工。

那布里亚勒斯看我往咖啡里融了十块方糖，一脸见鬼的表情，明明他也是鬼。

“你不是只喝黑的吗？”

“低血糖。”我头还晕着，干脆往嘴里倒了半罐子糖。

他一拍脑袋：“又是你那个前女友！”

他扯着我说了半天什么人鬼情未了是没有结果的。

我在心里嗤笑。孟婆汤的效果还没过去，她对我来说不过是个神经质的麻烦客户，我还能喜欢她？我只关心怎么了却执念趁早退休，恰巧现在所有线索都指向她罢了。

刚要开口，眼前天旋地转。我趴在桌上想，低血糖真要命，又想到那女人本来有低血糖还打胰岛素，难怪死得快。

她提过她有低血糖吗？

“完了。”

那布里亚勒斯抱着臂说：“你也知道你完了？”

“我想起来了，一点。”掺水孟婆汤害鬼，我在心里给孟老太婆记上一笔。

“那真完了。”他两手一摊，“你没想起来都这副样子，今后要怎么办噢。”

我哪副样子了？

视野又一阵发黑，意识逐渐远去。

……不知道她后来吃甜食了没，最好注射点葡萄糖。

13

记忆这东西，开了闸就收不住。

她搬走后安分了一段时间，我得了闲便常溜去“我们”家，墙上的照片我大多能认出来了。

左上那张是初识时她偷拍我的，在一起后她才承认最初是看上了我的脸；后来便被她倒追，我那暂时想不起名字的朋友说，我像被熊追上树的樵夫；但谁也架不住傻熊捧着一堆礼物和一颗真心天天在公司门口堵人——反正“我”生前没架住。

后面都是些生活照。我不爱拍照，她抢拍的居多，美颜相机只美她一个，而我在背景里翻白眼打哈欠，还说“因为哈迪斯好看不用美颜”；被硬拉着拍照的场合大多我臭着脸她笑成花，游乐园那张是少数我们都在笑的；她也爱拍小动物，最多是猫，她顾及我从不提想养猫；里面就有一只红眼睛的，但和她现在这只花色不同。

有动静。

我下意识翻窗要走，红眼猫咪从猫门冲了进来。

“救救她。”他说。

我捞起猫狂奔。

不知道他凭借四条小短腿跑过一整个街区花了多久，但她多半等不了同样的时长。

她的新家在那布里亚勒斯的管辖区，我抢过他的笔记本改了名。从电击的灼烧感中回神时，他正大呼小叫“哈迪斯你要负责”。

罪魁祸首还睡得安稳，她的猫被我晃得不轻，吐完了猫饼干耷拉着耳朵走进来。我蹲下去想摸摸他，毕竟这只猫比猫主人靠谱多了。

他用爪子按下我的手：“我做这些是为了她。”

言下之意和我没关系，只是个好用的工具人，啊不，工具鬼。

我果然还是不喜欢猫。

14

谁都没有发现“哈迪斯”一直在替“光”死去。

她搬去那布里亚勒斯的辖区后，同样的事情还发生了几次，给我添了不少麻烦。辖区负责人天天鬼哭狼嚎着怕被追责；我也希望她能搬回去，把她放在眼皮底下心安些。

绝对不是因为她和另一个男人同居。

那个男人还是“我”生前挚友。

……才两年不到你们合适吗？

好吧，要是他们能往前看，“我”大概也能瞑目了。

我借故看了以格约姆的入境名单，“光”的名字每次都被勾掉，没有任何问题；我去冥界入口观察，入境名单是由安检员灵魂采样时勾的；找到了我当初入境时的灵魂瓶子，上面赫然写着——

“光”。

“是谁那么不负责，把名字都记错！”金发络腮胡男人吵吵嚷嚷。

“就——是——你。”我指着他的鼻子。

那布里亚勒斯消停了。

我们从档案室翻出了那一天的入境记录。

✔ 2019年9月9日22:54:23，Z区，光，车祸撞击死亡。

✘ 2019年9月9日22:57:07，Z区，光，车祸坠落死亡。

✘ 2019年9月9日22:57:15，Z区，哈迪斯，车祸坠落死亡。

那天晚上22:54车祸的死者只有她。我后来一直替她死去，却没被查出问题……

“因为你从一开始就替她死了！”那布里亚勒斯不敢置信。

但3分钟后本该杀死我们两人的另一场车祸，究竟是什么？

15

我变成替死鬼的原因无非两种：要么她害死我，要么“我”救了她。

那布里亚勒斯和我都投了后者。

他说我生前一定是个痴情的傻男人。他不知道的是，我这个前女友并没有害死别人的能耐，她能骗过的人也只有自己了。

骗自己哈迪斯还没死。

“是我害死了哈迪斯。”

我飘进窗户就听见她对希斯拉德坦白——希斯拉德是我那位一时没记起名字导致翻车的朋友。今早她意识到我不是她以为的“哈迪斯”，但我已在现世逗留太久，来不及解释便被强行拉了回去。只好叫猫看住她，不要再做傻事。

现在是公务时间外，我没有用义体，除了猫没人看得见。

谎言终究被她自己识破了。

她瘫坐在一堆药和文件中间，保险箱大开着，“我”的死亡证明摆在最上面。希斯拉德不动声色地关上了房门，猫守在窗口，好像她下一秒就要跳楼或者冲去厨房拿刀。

但我有种预感，她不会，也不再会了。

纱布揭下露出捂烂的伤口，一时疼痛难忍，但会慢慢好起来的。

她一向是个勇敢的人。

“她自己发现了也好，”我对猫说，“比我亲口告诉她好。”

猫不甚赞同地看了我一眼，又转回去看她。

“你骨折过吗？”

没人听得到，我自顾自和猫说下去。他头也不回，用一只耳朵指着我，姑且算是在听。

“假如你的后腿折了，”闻言猫尾巴一抖，“一动就疼，你会避免用伤腿，断骨才有机会愈合。她的自我暗示太强，以至于不单忘了骨折，还忘了触动伤口的疼痛。她以为自己不会疼了，实际伤口从未愈合。”

我接着说：“自杀未遂者很少自杀第二次，太痛苦了。因为我的介入，每次自杀对她都是第一次……再这么下去我迟早会害死她。”

“你没有害她，”猫注视着两个人类，幽幽开口，“你救了她。”

“阿光，你没有害死他。”

“那晚是我开的车，我为了避让猫——”光歇斯底里起来，“你们什么都不知道！都是我的错！我杀了他！”

“听我说！”希斯拉德抓住她乱挥的双手，光挣扎了一阵，敌不过男人的力道，便松了劲。

她看起来要昏过去了。

“听我说……你没有杀死他，是他救了你。”

16

“阿光，我一开始也以为……是你的错。哈迪斯开车一向谨慎，雨天高速急刹导致车辆失控，不像他会犯的失误。”

希斯拉德的话让光瑟缩了一下。

“我最近才鼓起勇气仔细看了事故报告和……尸检报告。刹车痕迹和车辆检查都表明，原本撞上护栏的是驾驶座，也就是你那侧——听我说完！不管有心还是无意，你确实在最初的几次撞击中保护了哈迪斯，多亏你把住方向盘……”

“致命撞击来自对向车道的卡车。推测那时你已经失去意识，车辆才彻底失控冲去对侧，然而车辙却表明……撞击前一刻，有人控制住了车，让副驾驶座撞向卡车。”

光浑身发抖，她意图捂住耳朵，手却不受控制胡乱抠着脸，最后不知所措地扼住了自己的喉咙。猫跳到她的膝盖上，用额头轻蹭她的手背，她条件反射地松了手，抚摸起猫咪的耳朵。

希斯拉德松了口气：“哈迪斯……他的右前臂，尺骨桡骨完全折断了。最先赶到的救护人员说，他的手臂死死卡在方向盘里——你明白吗？”

原来如此。

因此入境记录上只有她的名字，而我最初身上就有一条人命。

我看了看自己的右手，那听起来真疼。

生前的“我”那么拼了命救她，这蠢女人却成天寻死觅活，难怪我入不了轮回。

光放声大哭。

“两年，她终于哭出来了。”猫说，“人类告诉她不要悲伤，她便一直忍着不哭。她也是人，也会痛的啊……”

她哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，希斯拉德把她拉进怀里哄孩子似地拍她的背，轻声重复“哭出来就好”；那更像说给他自己听，他也跟着抽噎起来；猫跳进两人怀里，最后回头看了我一眼。

“我欠你一个人情。”

这是他说谢谢的方式吗？

我挥了挥手，背对他们离开了，这么温情的场面不适合我。

要好好活下去啊，自杀狂魔小姐。

我边走边想。

你不向前看的话，我也没办法往前走。

别再回头了。

17

少了她这个三天两头自杀的麻烦客户，我的工作变得不那么难以忍受了。我时不时趁下班去看她，以灵魂的姿态，她还是不要再见到“哈迪斯”为好。

那天后她开始积极配合治疗，不久后搬回自家，又辞了职，说是出了那种事对不起院里。现在是个每天溜三次猫的无业游民，今天我也刚好碰上她晨跑回来。

她看起来像个活人了，脸红扑扑的，和我记忆中的前女友更接近了些。

我听到她给希斯拉德打电话，商量着要去扫墓，我才反应过来，这已是第三年。

她第一次去。希斯拉德问要不要接送，她苦笑着说我又不是小孩子，想把猫也带上，就不弄脏他的车了。猫看着我这个墓主人，表情有些复杂。

挂了电话后她开始收拾东西，一束妮美雅百合，和一枚女式戒指。

这枚戒指让我有些心虚。

戒指是“我”生前买的，放在车里准备不久后求婚，结果出了那种事。整理遗物时，她坚持要“我”戴着下葬，自己戴上了另一枚。那可吓坏了希斯拉德，他偷偷摘掉她的戒指，和那些文件一块儿藏了起来。

她想起了一切，也想起了戒指。

我的那枚去年冬天拿去抵了房费，她要是知道一定气得跳脚。

今天她似乎准备把那枚戒指退还给我。

这下可好，女友成了前女友，连求婚都被拒绝了。

但我心情说不出的轻松。

我有预感，今天就能退休。

我正起草辞呈，想着临别寄语那里写“永别了王八蛋们”会不会被主席追杀进轮回，手机就响了。

作为敬业的冥王，即使在岗的最后几个小时也不能懈怠工作，我认命地接起那布里亚勒斯的电话。

“哈、哈迪斯，你前女友——”

18

我赶到现场的时候正下大雨，明明早上还是晴天。

警笛和汽车喇叭吵吵嚷嚷，我在一片混乱中找到了那布里亚勒斯。他愣愣地看着我说不出话，最后把他的笔记本塞给我。

我看到一辆轿车在红绿灯柱上撞烂了车头；一只猫躺在路边，红眼睛没有神采；一个女人被抬上救护车，一束妮美雅百合从她胸口落到地上。

我看到笔记本上——

光的名字后面，倒计时归零。

TBC


	3. 每天早上醒来都是猫的报恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本意是写一个剔除所有鬼怪设定后，也能自洽的故事：人死不能复生（对不起哈迪斯先生），诡异又奇妙的冒险后，光还是回到了现实，好像什么都没变，但又有什么改变了。  
> -写出来词不达意，作为前两篇的答卷令大家失望了orz  
> -如果您可以接受这个结局，或许不用看下去，这个故事到此为止对我来说已经圆满。番外完全另一个故事，我只是想写出来爽一下。

01

猫是很单纯的动物。

捕猎，吃饭，梳毛，睡觉。

这样便心满意足了。

偶尔会受到人类的恩惠。

一饭一宿，猫以一命相抵。

救命之恩，把九条命都搭上的也不在少数。

这交易听起来不太公平？

毕竟猫是很单纯的动物嘛。

02

猫认为自己不是一只好猫。

如果他足够强大，就不会被大狼狗撵着跑。

就在这时，他遇到了短短三个月猫生中的第一个人类。人类赶走了大狼狗，掏出了所有的糖果零食，央求兽医修好猫咪的断腿。他的第一条命，是被这个叫做“光”的三岁孩子救下的。

猫想要报恩。

如果那时他更懂事些，一定不会把蟑螂当成礼物送给女孩。

女孩醒来看到枕边的死虫子，吓得大哭着找妈妈；第二天猫送去了珍藏的宝物：一只死老鼠，女孩哭得更惨；猫以为她不喜欢死物，第三天咬了邻居家的小玄凤给她，被邻居大叔赶出四条街。

他游荡在陌生的街头，看见人类排队买花。卖花人把花放在他鼻尖，问，你也要来一朵吗？

隔天一早，女孩子拿起窗台上的花，笑得比花好看。

如果他足够聪明，便不会把第一条命浪费在连续杀人犯身上。

犯人只挑儿童下手，被人类称为“禽兽”，附近的飞禽走兽们都觉得受到了莫大的侮辱。犯人把刀尖对准女孩时，猫窜出来咬住了他的喉咙。现在想想，猫可以带她走另一条路、或者弄出点响动吓跑杀人犯。

可惜当时猫不够聪明，满心想着保护她，结果被一脚踹飞。好在惨叫引来了附近的居民，犯人被抓住了。

再醒来时，他变成了不同的猫，除了一双眼睛还是红色的。他照例叼着花去女孩家，却发现她搬走了，只留院子里一地干花。

她的新家在高层，猫上不去，只好把花留在楼道口。女孩不认识他了，但小区里那些绿眼睛、黄眼睛、蓝眼睛的猫咪都是她的朋友，她并不寂寞。

后来她家失了火，猫沿外墙爬上十五楼敲窗叫醒午睡的女孩，自己却失足摔了下去，这便是他的第二条命。

如果猫懂得吸取教训，也不会轻易交代了第三第四条命；到第五条命时，他意识到要谨慎行事；他用四条命帮她渡过成百上千次危机。

终于到了第九命。

03

此时女孩已可以被称为女人，她身边有了一个人类男性，男人比猫有用得多。比如那天她差点摔到铁轨上，男人动动手就把她拉了回来。而上次猫为了把她推回去，被飞驰的列车撞到，第七条命就是这么没的。

猫第一次觉得，如果自己是人类就好了。

如果猫变成人，是不是也可以像男人那样，牵住她的手逛街、和她一起吃饭；能像她屏幕里的那个红发小歌手，唱唱跳跳逗她开心；能跟其他所有人类一样，站在她身边，和她看到相同的风景。

最重要的是，他想保护她。

可做猫也有猫的好处。

每天她下班路过，都会蹲下来摸摸他的耳朵、给他拍照、喂它小饼干；一次，猫想学红发男孩唱歌，只发出一串喵喵喵；她惊呼可爱，抱住他的脸一顿乱亲，然后万般不舍地道别：“可惜我家那位不喜欢猫，下次见啦小猫咪。”

不过，多亏那个不喜欢猫的男人跟在她身边，猫的第九条命活得比以往更长些。同时他也察觉了：“世界”正在不断杀死她，他们越阻挠，她遇害的频率越高。

04

如果给猫更多时间——半分钟也好，他也许能想到更聪明的办法。

可他只有3秒。

那是个雨夜，她去机场接男人。

他出差回来，坐在副驾小憩，难得由她开车。猫蹲在回程的高速路边，他有一种直觉，千百次拯救她的直觉：“世界”将在今晚，再次修正“她”这个错误。

前方几百米处才发生了塌方，坠下悬崖只有死路一条。猫思索着，要不把碎玻璃带到路上，或者抓烂路牌阻挠他们前进。

然后他听到了熟悉的引擎声，来得比想象中更快。

3秒。

以100码行进的钢铁机械，在猫四条小短腿所及的范围内，只会停留3秒。

他来不及多想，径直冲到车的正前方。

她一定会在应急车道停车下来查看，猫足够了解她；这会吵醒副驾那个龟毛的男人，他多半会提出换人开车；就算不换，他也能察觉前方的危险。

远光灯晃晕了他的眼，最后一刻猫想到的——

她会不会自责？可千万不要为了一只猫掉眼泪啊。好在顺手救下了那个男人，这第九条命也不算亏。

猫本不愿把保护她的使命交给其他人的。

05

意料中的撞击并没有到来。

她以人类几乎不可能达到的反应速度扭转了方向盘。放在平时，猫一定会赞叹她的身手。

但今晚不是“平时”。

如果今夜没有下雨，如果山上的气温没有刚巧滑到零下，如果路面没有结起薄冰……没有如果。

猫目瞪口呆地看着车失速旋转，撞击了数次护栏后，冲向对面的卡车，半个车身被碾得粉碎；她浑身是血地被抬上救护车；他们花了一段时间才把男人从副驾拖出来，他的一只手臂以不自然的角度弯曲。

然后男人完好无损地从猫身边走过，除了身体变得半透明，跟着另一个西装革履的陌生男子消失在夜色中。

猫知道，他把事情搞砸了。

06

猫的第九条命，是二十四岁的光救下的。

他想要赎罪。

仔细算来，猫早已完成了他的报恩，这一次也是他先救了人类的命。但猫不懂这些，他只希望他善良的人类朋友，能拥有未来。

出院后的第一天，猫叼着花朵敲响了她家的门。她收下了花，也收养了猫。

接下来的两年，试图杀死她的不仅是命运，还有一种疾病；又或者疾病也不过是“世界”除掉她的手段之一。

那是一种寄生虫病，在人群中四处流窜。猫看到寄生虫盘踞在她的身体里，以她的精神为食，控制她的思想，使她不再能感受快乐，让她伤害自己。人类看不见寄生虫，它们属于另一个世界。

药物和医生可以缓解症状，但那终归是她的战斗，猫能为她做的不多。

第三年，她赢了。

失去了宿主的寄生虫在地上挣扎，猫扑上去把它撕得粉碎。

“又抓到虫子了吗，古·拉哈？”

古·拉哈是猫的名字，也是她追过小明星的名字。她不愿在其他人面前叫出口，太丢人了。

“一会儿陪我去见哈迪斯吧，”她换上素色的裙子，带上一束百合和一枚戒指，“过了那么久才去，他肯定很生气。”

虫子化作一缕黑烟消失，猫以为噩梦结束了。

他忘记了一件事。

命运，有时也被称为因果律、世界的意志，不是那么容易改写的东西。

当那辆车撞向他们时，猫意识到，这次“世界”要连他一起抹除。

07

一千零二十四。

这是猫名字后面跟着的数字。

“一笔烂账！”

蓝发女人撕下生死簿中的一页，拍在猫面前。他缩了缩脖子，试图把自己团得更小些，但那是徒劳的努力。

这里是冥界，万物以灵魂的姿态诚实地显现——他的灵魂如鲸鱼般庞大。

哈迪斯救过光数十次，主席救过几百条人命。

而一只猫，耗尽九命为救一人，一千零二十四次。

理所当然的，他死后获得了巨大的力量，被称为大妖怪也不为过。

“女士，她救过我的命，两次。只要您让我帮她这一次，这笔帐就清了。”

大概吧。

猫咪压着耳朵小声补充道。

“你怎么算出一千零二十四等于二的……”女人扶额，她竟然指望一只猫会数数。

大妖怪歪了歪头，他当然不懂数学。

毕竟他只是猫。

“为了您和您同事的安全，还请不要阻止我。”

闻言女人叹了口气，她确实没有选择的余地，她的顶头上司也拦不住这头大妖怪吧。

“一个忠告。”她说，“那个人类身上累加了太多‘死’，你再强大也无法违背世界的法则。”

光早该在三岁时死于恶人的刀尖下。二十多年来无数次逃离死亡的命运，让她彻底脱离了规则，生者的世界容不下她。

“你救不了她。”

大妖怪起身，地面随之震动，他看向远处的两个人影。

“我救不了她，”当他还是一只幼崽时，曾听通人性的老猫说，“人只能自救。”

她的决意，是我替她斩断命运的利刃。

08

养猫的人有一种深入灵魂的恐惧。

叫做：“我猫呢？”

阿光只记得自己前一秒牵着猫等红绿灯，后一秒睁眼就在这个陌生又混乱的地方。更重要的是，她的猫不见了。

这里像是机场，又像海关，人们排着长队去往一个方向。一名西装制服男人走在前面，拉着她也往那边去。她看了几圈也没见到猫影子，便停下问他：“先生，请问您看见过一只红眼睛的猫吗？”

男人一顿，轻声道：“管好你自己。”又加快了脚步。

她不能丢下猫。

光站在原地，任他怎么拽也不动了，男人终于回过头来。

“哈迪斯？”

制服男人毫无疑问就是她的男友，但哈迪斯明明在三年前的车祸中去世了，她刚带着猫正在去给他扫墓的路上呢。

“我死了？”她恍然大悟。

“对，你死了。”男人面无表情地重复，“2022年9月9日10:19:56，死于车祸。”

“女朋友死了你没点表示就算了，生什么气呢？”她踮起脚给男友一个脑瓜蹦儿。

“我没生气，”他眉头拧成一个死结，“……没生你的气。”

“那笑一个。”

哈迪斯的表情变了又变，最后转过脸不肯看她，抓起她的手往前走。

“你带我去哪儿？”

他不答，两人沉默地前行，阿光以为他不会答了。

“来世。”男人头也不回，“一百年内别再来见我。”

她才想说一百年有些长啊我等不及，就被男人拖着往前，眼看要汇入长长的队伍。

去了就不能回头了，她有这样的感觉。

“等、等一下！”她一把挣开哈迪斯的手，“我还有事要做！”

明明一切才要开始。

“我还……不能死。”她胸膛起伏，好像说出这句话耗费了她全部力气。

哈迪斯瞪大眼睛。

“我要去给你扫墓，之后、之后约好和希斯拉德吃饭，”她结结巴巴，“不能丢下他一个人……”

她越说越快，越发大声。

“下周有个面试，我想得到那份工作；和医生约了复诊，他很贵的；蔷薇发新芽了，来年春天说不定会开花；明年年中发售的游戏，我得活到那时候才行……”

她的声音愈发坚定，不知不觉泪流满面。

“我还不能死！我的猫——我还没找到我的猫。”

“再说一遍。”哈迪斯转过身来捧住她的脸，强迫她抬头。

“我、嗝、的猫……”她哭得一抽一噎。

“上一句。”

“我还、不能死？”

“大声点。”男人直直看进她的眼睛。

她心想这是什么羞耻Play，却也竭尽全力地喊出来。

“我不想死！”

话音未落，远处的人群骚动起来，在此起彼伏的尖叫声中——

巨大的猫咪落在二人面前。

09

两人几乎被气浪掀翻，猫后知后觉恐慌起来。他变得巨大又笨重，再也不适合躺在她的膝盖上被摸耳朵了——令人痛心的损失。

他缩到男人身后，这依然是徒劳的。哈迪斯作为人类算是高大，也挡不住一头鲸鱼。

“古·拉哈？”

听到光的声音，猫咪一抖耳朵，又把自己往里团了团。哈迪斯啧了一声，往旁边挪开半步，猫更是把脸埋进两只前爪作鸵鸟状：“请……请您别看我，这个样子太丢脸了……”

“我的猫，说话了。”

猫主人痴呆了。

“你听到她的决定了。”哈迪斯出声打断这场闹剧。猫欠他一个人情，他自然不会放过任何一个讨价还价的筹码。

猫轻咳一声：“失态了，我们走吧。”他用长尾巴虚虚圈住光的脚踝。

“走……去哪里？”

“回家。”

哈迪斯讨要的人情，是一个赌局。

这场战斗过于漫长，过于痛苦；若她决定向无理的“世界”投降，跟冥王步入轮回，猫不可以阻拦；若她还想活下去，即使现世容不下她，猫必须不计一切代价帮她。

“不用你说，我本就是这个打算。”猫翘着尾巴答道。

他知道，光不会轻易认输。

光牵着猫的尾巴走了两步，又回过头：“哈迪斯不一起来吗？”

“冥界是单行道，还没见人走出去过，我就不做第一个吃螃蟹的人了。”他转身背对一人一猫，挥了两下手当作告别。

他听到脚步声。

光从背后拥抱住他，把一个冰凉的金属小物件塞进他的手心，又飞快抽离。

“快走，”哈迪斯催促，“再不醒过来就该入土了。”

她跑向猫，三步一回头地告别：“一百年太长，我六十年后就来找你。”

“太快了，给我等七十年。别让希斯拉德操心，我也不想太早见到他。”

“好，”女孩子笑弯了腰，“我努力！”

“别再回头了。”

我们都该向前走了。

10

一人一猫消失在哈迪斯的视线里。

“不和她一起走？”以格约姆站在他身边。

“那只猫有通天的本事，把她一个人带出去也是极限了。”

“啧啧啧，感天动地。”

“我可做不出被甩了还死缠烂打这种没品的事，”哈迪斯冷笑一声，摊开掌心给她看那枚戒指，“真是绝情的女人。”

“既然如此，”以格约姆扣住他的肩膀，“来谈谈你的辞呈。”

哈迪斯有不好的预感。

“三十六具消耗的义体，三十六次改命的事故报告，以及擅自放归死者的重罪——哈迪斯，再加个一百年班吧。”

11

光在一片白色中醒来。

“我……咳……做了一个梦。”

眼球像挂在沙漠里风干了半年，说起话来喉咙刀割一样疼。准确来说，浑身上下没有一处不疼的。

“等一下，阿光，你还——”

是希斯拉德，他的声音听起来很远。

但她急切地说下去。

梦里的光景迅速褪色，再不说、再不说她就要忘记了。

她梦见在一个机场似的地方丢了猫，哈迪斯替他找到了猫，猫咪变得比汽车还大，还开口说话了。

希斯拉德点头回应。

猫说要带她回家。

“哦，哈迪斯向你问好。”

希斯拉德扑哧笑出了声：“那还真是可怕。我是说，谢谢他……愿意让你回来。”

猫咪领着她往外走。

迎面吹来的风很大，快要把她的肉从骨头上刮下来了。猫挡在她前面，风吹到他身上，燃起青蓝血红炽白的火焰。她的猫像蜡烛那样整个烧起来，越烧越小，从汽车变成牛，缩成狗、又变回了猫，最后只剩蝴蝶大小。

她把猫捧在手里，对他道谢。

猫说……猫说了什么来着。

她看着空空的掌心，怅然若失。

12

无论是每天早上在她房间装死的前男友，还是红眼睛会说话的猫咪，都成了一场很远的梦。要不是希斯拉德和医生偶尔提起，她甚至不记得有过这些幻觉。

“与其说是癔症，更像精神的自我保护机制，”复诊时医生这样说，“能恢复得那么好，还是多亏了你自己。”

人只能自救。

她脑子里浮现出这句话，却想不起是谁说过。

她的生活终于步入正轨，除了两件事很蹊跷。

一是，车祸现场不见猫的尸体。

二是，想要归还给哈迪斯的戒指也消失了。

家里还留着猫爬架猫砂盆这些东西，但她没有领养另一只猫。

她似乎在等待一个约定，和猫的约定。

她也没再去寻找那枚戒指。

因为她隐约记得有人曾说：“不要回头。”

13

直到另一个清晨，她打开门。

门沿上摆着一朵花，那是她种的蔷薇，原来已经开花了。一只猫蹲在门口，坐得端正仰头看她。

猫有一对红眼睛。

END


	4. 番外：拂晓特派员工作实录

01

我叫阿光，今年27岁。

普通的大龄待业单身狗。

有一只不那么普通的猫。

02

我拨通了那个蓝发女人留的电话。

“您好，我家的幽灵走丢了。”

对面传来一个尖细的女声。

“请将注册芯片号和照片发到这个邮箱。”

我发送了猫的照片。

一阵键盘敲击声，接着一声无奈的叹气。

“寻猫请咨询物业、救助组织、或者穷困潦倒的私家侦探，需要的话可以为您转接。”

“不，那个……他是幽灵……不是猫。”

“好的，明白了呢，是叫做幽灵的猫猫。”

“所以说……真的是幽灵啦……”

没错，我养了一只幽灵猫。

03

门铃响了。

门外站着个橘发的白裙子女孩，背后杵了两个保镖似的成年男人。

“找到您的猫——啊不，幽灵了。”女孩子怯生生地把一个空玻璃罐交给我。

“这是？”

“由于长时间置于阳光下，我们找到这孩子的时候，他已经气化了。”

“诶诶诶？！”

“请将瓶子置于阴凉处密封保存一天，您的猫……我是说，您的幽灵就会重新凝结成型了。”

那个矮一些的银发男人拍了拍女孩的肩膀，小声说：“琳，做得不错。”

瘦高白发男盯了我许久，缓缓说道：“您也是反抗命运之人吗……有趣。”

另外两人吓了一跳，他们三个围成一圈悉悉索索讲起悄悄话，我握着银行卡留也不是走也不是。

他们说完了。

矮个子银发男递来名片：“本次服务免费，您已经用美貌支付过了。”

“哈？”

“咳，”女孩看了男人一眼，他露出几分窘迫，“我的意思是，如果您正在寻找工作，可以考虑下我们。”

“那么，期待与您共事的那天。”

瘦高男微微鞠躬，和其他两人一起离开了。

名片上的公司，叫做拂晓。

04

拂晓，物流公司。

我是半个字都不信的。

去年车祸后，我收养了一只红眼睛的猫。一次把猫咪带去希斯拉德家玩，他脸色大变，差点又把我架去见心理医生。

他看不见猫。

除了我，没人能看见。

猫不光抓老鼠，还会追赶一些长得稀奇古怪的虫子，也因此走失过几次，上次是一个蓝发西装女把他拎回来的。

女人说，猫是幽灵猫。

怪不得其他人看不到他。

“我给他打了芯片，所有幽灵宠物都要注册。”她说得理所当然，让我这个猫主人汗颜。

临走女人小声嘀咕了句：“你男朋友还在还债呢，怎么能便宜了你。”吓得我赶紧查了一遍哈迪斯生前的账单信用卡。

拂晓的电话也是她留下的，说是再走丢找他们。

本不想和这个浑身上下写着可疑的“物流公司”多往来，但我需要一份工作。心理病史和车祸旧伤没有给我留下没有太多选择的余地。

我回头看了眼玻璃罐，红蓝白三色相间的气体在其中缓缓流动。

看在猫的份上，信他们一次吧。

我咬咬牙发送了简历。

没过一小时就收到了回信。对方过分热情，直接邀请我到总部实习，连面试都跳过了。

唯一的要求是，带上幽灵猫。

于是我抱着玻璃罐跳上了去往邻城的火车。

05

我站在一栋至少三十年的旧居民楼前，时不时有老人牵着狗走过，每只狗都对我怀里的罐子狂吠。

一个初中模样的粉头发小女生从黑洞洞的楼道里迎了出来。

“您好，我叫塔塔露，拂晓的接线员，”她像模像样鞠了一躬，“今早真是失礼了，最近乱七八糟的电话很多……”

我正要说你认错人了，就被不由分说拉上了楼。

她打开203室生锈的铁门。

屋子里堆满了各种稀奇古怪的器械、试剂，摞到天花板的书籍，拆了或没拆的快递箱堆得无处下脚。一言蔽之就是“混沌”，和这座城市一样散发着危险而诱人的气息。

客厅沙发上坐了一对双胞胎，不过高中的年纪；又一群人从房间涌出来，除开今早的三人组，还有一个银白色短发的成熟女性，跟另一个初中生样子的黄雨衣小女孩。

几人七嘴八舌地向我搭话，而我满心只有一个想法——

快逃！

“伊塞勒也到了。”自称雅·修特拉的成熟女性看向大门。

门紧闭着，无人出入。

她转过来看我：“让敏菲利亚来说明吧，我们的客人看起来很混乱。”笑得像只猫。

我抱紧了玻璃罐。

眼前自我介绍的这群人里，分明没有叫敏菲利亚的。

除开雅·修特拉，几人齐齐戴上鼻眼镜似的奇怪仪器。

“不用紧张，戴上看看。”黄雨衣女孩递来同样的仪器，“你本该能‘看见’的，只是你自己忘记了而已。”

06

我看到了。

被称作“伊塞勒”的高挑女性径直穿过紧闭的大门，走进屋来。

“真受不了埃斯蒂尼安，我把他丢下了。”她拨了下银灰长发，满脸不耐烦。

“前任特种兵一个人也没问题吧。”接话的是一个矮小的男孩，语气却很成熟。他坐在本来只有双胞胎二人的沙发上，“倒是莉瑟……”

“帕帕力莫又在乱操心，小莉瑟早就是独当一面的特派员了。”白发偏梳头女性热络地搭着早上那个高瘦男人——于里昂热的肩膀，“是吧伊达？”

面罩遮脸的女子向帕帕力莫点了点头。

“好了，静一静。”

坐在巨大办公桌后的金发女子开口，屋内顿时鸦雀无声。

“我是敏菲利亚。事出突然，想必您有很多问题，但首先……”她与墙上画像里的白胡子老人相视一笑，向我伸出右手。

“欢迎来到异界万事屋，同时也是海德林的代行者——拂晓。”

07

“这家伙怎么看都是外行啊。”双胞胎中的一个没好气地抱起臂，听声音是女孩子。

我被敏菲利亚唬得一愣一愣。

什么维护现世的海德林，主宰冥界的佐迪亚克；什么海德林力量逐渐衰弱，冥界不堪重负；什么生死两界失衡，现世恶灵横行，世界走向毁灭……太扯了。

“不，她有和我一样的眼睛，毫无疑问是在冥界走过一圈的‘接触者’。”雅·修特拉说。

我摘下仪器，敏菲利亚还站在眼前。

“请问……您意下如何？”她推来一张合同。

我本想一口回绝跑得越远越好，看到方才还自信满满的年轻首领露出几分不安，不由心软了一下——他们很缺人的样子。

“有什么员工福利？”比起世界，我更关心今晚能不能吃上饭。

早上那个油嘴滑舌的男人，桑克瑞德答道：“上四休三，五险一金，包食包宿……哦，还有无限期的探亲机会。”

探亲？

“毕竟我们在海德林手下办事，算是佐迪亚克的合作组织。你要有什么亲人在他那边，可以去看看。”

这是在说，可以随便见到逝者吗？

“忘记告诉您了，”敏菲利亚苦笑了一下，“我，还有伊塞勒她们，都是已死之人。”

平常人大多会被这话吓到，她赶忙说：“请不要害怕，我们和怨灵不同，是海德林挑选出来的……算是公务员吧。”

碰巧，我这个普通人，前两年也经历了些不平常的事。

“那我确实有个想见的人。”

还以为那是梦一场。

08

到新单位的通勤时间：10秒，直线距离：6米。

我搬进了员工宿舍，303号室。

房间老旧，但意外地整洁，客厅里还摆了游戏机。

“哟，室友！”

一个棕发蓝眼的男人从卧室出来。他不算高，看着挺结实，外套上一圈毛领，像只毛绒绒的棕熊。

我去握他伸出的手，直接穿了过去。

“我又忘了……”棕熊憨憨地抓了抓脑袋，“我叫阿尔博特，才变成幽灵不久。和你是同期，今后就是搭档啦，多指教！”

难道我终于有机会在灵异版发帖了？

“对了，你喜欢打游戏吗？”阿尔博特自顾自说着。

点头。

“太好了，今后我可以看你玩！变成这样都摸不上手柄。听说强大的灵体可以接触实物，我得努力……”

年轻人，不，年轻鬼斗志昂扬。

我看了眼怀里的玻璃罐……那这只能吃饭抓老鼠还会踩奶的幽灵猫，难不成很强？

有了共同话题，我们很快熟络了。

一开始多是阿尔博特在说，他游荡在世间寻找失散的同伴，被海德林抓来打工；我也和他讲了前两年的诡异经历，没想到大男孩哭得一把鼻涕一把泪；我们还谈到游戏，那款把我从冥界拖回来的游戏已经发售了。

“我都把它写进遗愿了！”阿尔博特吵着要我开游戏机，好让他看现场实况。

我拗不过他：“事先说好，我打游戏最讨厌别人指手画脚。”抓起手柄，触感陌生了不少。

“你说什么都对，老大！”

他咧开嘴笑，露出一口白牙。

>攻略路线开启：幽灵室友。

09

工作的第一周，我俩追在猫咪尾巴后面，寻找各种走失的鬼人偶、小幽灵之类，还顺手解救了一位不慎被钉住的吸血鬼先生。

敏菲利亚对我们的工作效率评价颇高，殊不知都是我家幽灵猫的功劳。

“刚好冥界那边派了新委托，”她递来一叠冥币，“去见见我们的合作伙伴吧。”

在幽灵搭档的指引下，我又到了这个机场似的地方。冥界比印象中更加混乱，安检口的队伍排了小几百米。

一位女士拖着口大棺材，与安检员僵持不下。

“您的随身物品超重了，请追加行李。余额不足吗？不用担心，我们会为您保管直到家人给您烧钱。”

她抱着棺材大哭：“里面装的书都是我的命啊。”

我与阿尔博特对视一眼，就是她了。

“先生，我们是她的家人，来送钱了，请让一让。”我拨开人群，挤到一名高大的西装男人背后，他看起来像维护秩序的工作人员。

“我怎么不知道你还有这种家人？”

男人转过身，脸色比死人还难看。

“哈、哈迪斯？！”

与三年前去世的前男友，感人的再会——本该是这样的。

“不是让你一百年后再来的吗？”显然哈迪斯并不想见我。

“说好七十年的！”我不服气。

被男人狠狠瞪着，我顿时没了气势，小声哼道：“你听我解释……”

他挑眉不语。

“所以你在给海德林打工？”

我们头点如捣蒜。

“没说你。”哈迪斯一个响指，阿尔博特消失了。

“你把他弄去哪了？！”

“从哪来回哪去，”他的脸更黑了，“你们什么关系？”

“同事，兼室友。”

哈迪斯低声咒骂了句穷鬼海德林：“辞了吧，加入我们，有单人宿舍。”

哦豁，醋坛子又翻了。

10

我拒绝了哈迪斯的挖角。

数次。

钱不少事不多离家近，我怎么舍得放手这份工作？何况他还和生前一样一副过劳脸。

最近他忙着给冥界铺设5G网络，同时推广智能手机。他的上司是个老古板魔法师，摸一下现代科技都会爆炸的那种，魔法与科技不兼容是真的。

鬼办事多少有些不方便，我成了哈迪斯在现世的接应。

敏菲利亚顺水推舟给我排了不少给冥界跑腿的工作，每到这时桑克瑞德都会“借走”我的幽灵搭档，阿尔博特至今不明白为什么我前男友讨厌他。

我们还一起去见了希斯拉德——当然，表面上只有我一人。

“我过得不错，”我看向他的身侧，哈迪斯像往常那样坐在他身边，“你这么操心我，那家伙知道的话，又该吃醋了。”

希斯拉德愣住了：“我没有那个意思……”

“吃我的醋，竟敢让他的好朋友那么担心。”

“或许是我们两个的，”他笑道，“毕竟哈迪斯最爱吃醋了。”

我们每周都会聚一聚。

我不会忘记两年前一次又一次自杀尝试后，希斯拉德看我的眼神：疲惫而孤独，深重的绝望。

即使那样他也没有放开我的手，所以我会一直拉他往前走。

有时谈到哈迪斯，忍不住揶揄他两句，当事人黑着脸看我们两个笑成一团，也不好发作。

一来二去倒有种回到了过去的错觉。

11

操心完希斯拉德，哈迪斯也不让我省心。

上次蓝发女提到哈迪斯在“还债”。

我给另一个堵门的鬼魂烧《全〇猎人》最终卷时，顺手给他烧了几卷纸钱。前男友半点不领情，但也绝口不提背的“债”是什么。

另一件让人挂心的事，他的戒指不见了。

他生前买过一对戒指，可惜没来得及送给我，下葬时我恳求殡葬师给他戴上。说来好笑，我自己忘记了这回事，后来看到成了冥王的哈迪斯戴着戒指，还以为他有了未婚妻，吃了好大一口醋。

我问他戒指去哪了。

他说：“拿去开房了。”

看到我的脸色后，又补充了一句：“工作原因。”

哈迪斯不会对我说谎。

“你们说佐迪亚克黑不黑，竟然让员工出卖肉体！”大家聚在202室吃晚饭，我抱着啤酒瓶大肆抱怨。

“你们不是分了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安啃着鱿鱼丝搭腔，“和你又没关系。”

我是把订婚戒指退还给他了没错。

“可是……！”关心下前男友是人之常情吧。

“你就别指望这钢铁直男能理解了。”伊塞勒叹了口气。

雅·修特拉拍拍我的肩膀。

“搞办公室恋爱可以，不要影响工作。”

>攻略路线开启：再续前缘。

12

多亏前男友，我也算冥界关系户了，他同事们见我都愿行个方便。托他的福，我的业绩蒸蒸日上，很快就有私人业务上门了。

凌晨，303室的门铃响了。

阿尔博特在客厅睡得七仰八叉，我踮着脚尖打开门，把戴墨镜口罩兜帽的神秘委托人领进卧室。

猫咪蹭地钻进床底。

“拉姆布鲁斯非要我穿成这样。”委托人掀开兜帽，露出一头红发。

这个声音、这个发色，莫非是？！

红发青年摘下墨镜口罩，爽朗地打招呼：“我是古·拉哈·提亚——”

“‘诺亚’的主唱！”我脱口而出。

青年愣了愣：“你知道我们？”

怎么不知道？这可是我追了好几年的乐队，主唱的海报还贴在卧室墙上。

我们同时看了眼那张海报，一起红着脸转开视线。

追星遇正主的事情先放一边，我也是见过大风大浪的人了。

“来谈谈委托吧。”

“嗯？哦！好的！”青年手忙脚乱地坐好，没半点明星的样子，“你听过这样的都市传说吗？遇见和自己长得一摸一样的人后，就会死去。”

古·拉哈·提亚递来手机，正在播放一段网络视频。

“对不起，我实在不敢看，是拉姆布鲁斯——我的经纪人发现的。顺便一提，我没有双胞胎兄弟。”

视频像是拍摄于这座城的某个小酒吧，客人不多。戴兜帽的年轻男人抱着吉他在舞台上唱歌，唱的就是“诺亚”的成名曲，嗓音清澈动人，和原唱如出一辙，身材轮廓也相似。

唱毕，他鞠了个躬，起身时不小心掀下兜帽。除开发尾的几缕白色和脸颊怪异的蓝色结晶，兜帽下的容貌简直是眼前委托人的复制品。

除开，那一对，猫耳朵。

我汗如雨下。

据阿尔博特说，我之前喝高了，指着墙上的海报死命摇晃猫咪，喊着“快给我变”之类的。

“先、先确认下，找到他后，您想怎么处理？”

青年思索片刻：“总之，想请他不要和我偶遇！”

我松了口气，不是杀掉之类的委托就好。

送走了委托人，我回到房间。

“古·拉哈。”

床脚的猫尾巴咻地收了进去。

我趴在地上，猫咪缩在床底另一头，只能看到一双红眼睛微亮。

“你出来。”

猫不动。

“Crystal~”

“请、请不要叫我……那个名字。”猫闷声闷气地讲话了，嗓音和方才的委托人没半点区别。

“我没有生气，真的。”

猫缓缓往外爬，爬到半路被我抓住两只前爪拖出来，一把搂进怀里。

“再唱一次吧Crystal酱！”

“请不要那么叫、呜、压到了——胸、我唱，我唱就是了……”

13

我向委托人如实解释了前因后果，本以为会被当成江湖骗子，大明星却没有丝毫怀疑。

「否则我也不会来拜托特派员小姐了！」

啊，真是可爱的家伙。

然而，没过几天，又一段“古·拉哈·提亚”在酒吧唱歌的视频在网上疯传。

红发青年一改活泼阳光邻家男孩的公众形象，对舞台上的驻唱口出恶言，冲上台去夺了那人的话筒。

在他暴餍的歌声中，酒吧的客人们磕嗨了似地推搡争吵，最后演变成斗殴。

“这不是我，请您相信我。”

上次正牌古·拉哈·提亚走后，叫做古·拉哈的猫咪红着脸承认变成人类唱歌的感觉很不错。我便向桑克瑞德借了吉他，让他只在我面前唱，他又羞得躲进了床底。

“我知道。”我摸了摸膝上的猫咪，“我相信你。”

古·拉哈·提亚的短信下一秒就到了。

「特派员小姐！你看过那段视频了吗？那个真的不是我本人，请相信我！」

我不禁笑出声，猫疑惑地看着我。

“没什么。”我拨弄着他的耳朵，“只是觉得，你这名字还真没取错。”

第三、第四段视频流出，歌手所到之处都发生了暴力事件，“诺亚”的名声一落千丈。

更糟的是，当事人古·拉哈·提亚，失声了。

“是‘塞壬’。”

看过我的报告后，帕帕力莫拍板说：“它们会盗取人类喜爱的声音——受害者大多是歌手——用来魅惑人心。我跟它们打过交代，变身倒是新把戏，可能还有其他妖怪掺了一脚。”

公众急着讨一个说法，而主唱成了哑巴，这个消息无疑只会造成更大的混乱。

“我有个想法。”

「我有个想法。」

我与猫异口同声。

与此同时，古·拉哈·提亚也在手机上打出这句话。

14

我和戴着口罩墨镜的红发青年从后巷出来时，主街的大荧幕前挤满了人。

“诺亚”的新歌直播发布会。

行人纷纷为主唱剔透如水晶的声音驻足，听过这样的歌声，没有人会相信视频里那个聒噪的歌手是“古·拉哈·提亚”。

事实上，发布会前，乐队声明了那是心怀不轨的恶作剧，而犯人已经伏法。

他们说得没错。

犯“人”正被关在我背包的玻璃罐里。

红发青年跟着荧幕里的主唱轻声哼起歌来。同样的歌词，同样的曲调，他的歌声多了几分轻快。

一曲唱完，路人掌声如雷，我也跟着鼓起掌来。

“找回声音的感觉真好，”青年清了清喉咙，“我都不知道该怎么报答你了，特派员小姐。”

我看着屏幕里兜帽遮脸的主唱。

“感谢猫吧。”

>攻略路线开启：买一送一。

END


End file.
